The Robo-Roundup
|image = File:S1e17_Robo_Roundup_Promo.jpg|250px |season = 1 |number = 17 |prod. number = 116 |airdate = December 17, 2012 |writer = Darrick Bachman |director = Juno Lee |previous = "Julie and the Amazons" |next = Threat Level: Texas}} is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It premiered December 17, 2012. 'Overview' Texas unwillingly enters Mama’s Boys Rodeo Roundup with his favorite bot, Roth, as his partner. But when Texas loses, he offers up Roth to settle his debt, forcing the Burners to figure out a way to rescue him. http://tv.broadwayworld.com/article/Scoop-MOTORCITY-on-Disney-XD-Friday-November-30-2012-20121026 Synopsis R.O.T.H. is helping Dutch repair Whiptail when they are interrupted by Texas, who sits on R.O.T.H. and doesn't understand when Dutch tells him to get off. R.O.T.H. flies around in an effort to throw Texas off and the sandwich he's holding falls onto Whiptail's engine and breaks it. Dutch is furious. He shouts at Texas for treating R.O.T.H. with no respect and Texas cannot understand why he sees R.O.T.H. as someone with feelings rather than just a robot. Dutch and Texas get into a fight but Texas is interrupted by his com-screen. Junior is calling him about this year's Robo-Roundup at the Mama's Boys Stadium and wants Texas to participate. Texas denies knowledge of the event, but Junior taunts him about losing and appeals to his ego, and Texas promises he'll beat them. Texas shows up at the Mama's Boys Arena and Junior taunts him again before the cars enter the ring. He releases R.O.T.H., whom he's kidnapped, from his car. Junior lays out the rules--the winner has to rope the most robots to win, and begins the event. Texas is quickly eliminated in the first round. In a rage, he destroys a referee bot, which upsets Junior. The Mama's Boys demand reparation and Texas offers them R.O.T.H. to make up for it, still not realizing how much the little bot means to the other Burners. Back in HQ, Dutch and Mike are looking for R.O.T.H. to help them fix Mutt and discover a cardboard box in the closet with the name "Ralf" painted on. Dutch furiously confronts Texas, demanding to know where R.O.T.H. is. Texas fesses up that he gave R.O.T.H. to the Mama's Boys, and the others are shocked. Texas wants to know what the big deal is and the Burners explain to him that R.O.T.H. is more than a robot to them, he's their friend. Mike decides to return to the arena with Texas to get R.O.T.H. back. At the arena, the Junior cages R.O.T.H. up with several other captured bots, one of whom is a huge KaneBot that starts a fight with him as Junior looks on. Mike and Texas enter the main arena and Junior meets up with them, refusing to return R.O.T.H. when Texas asks for him, and instead giving them a box of his junked parts. The other Burners are horrified when they see the bot parts and Texas tries to apologize only for Dutch to realize the parts are not R.O.T.H.'s. Junior taunts R.O.T.H., telling the robot he told the Burners he was dead and locking him back in his cage. However, R.O.T.H. is able to memorize the code of the door lock. The Burners head to the arena and Texas notices how protective Dutch is of R.O.T.H. and feels guilty. Chuck finds a sewer they can sneak through to get inside but an alarm goes off as soon as they get into the main complex. They realize the alarm was actually set off by R.O.T.H., who happily reunites with them, after giving Texas a piece of his mind. Texas finally realizes that R.O.T.H. has feelings. However, the bot refuses to return to HQ with them, instead locking them outside the complex so the Mama's Boys can't get ahold of them. The Burners regroup and Texas insists they have to rescue him, although Dutch is skeptical of Texas' sudden passion about the bot's safety. Mike realizes that the Mama's Boys will use R.O.T.H. in the roundup, and figures that by keeping Texas in the rodeo, they can snag R.O.T.H. and escape. Texas points out he'll need a robot to enter and Mike captures a KaneBot for him to use. At the rodeo, Junior taunts Texas, calling him dumb and Texas becomes very nervous until Mike arrives, towing an Enforcer Drone. Dutch assures Texas he's disabled its weapons systems. In the initial round, Texas does much better than Junior expects, roping several bots in the span of a few minutes. The rest of the Burners take cover under the arena, ready to back Texas up if he needs it. Texas wins the first three rounds. In the final round Junior explains that the contestants can only rope their own bot, otherwise they're disqualified. The Mama's Boys release dozens of bots that have all been painted like R.O.T.H., confusing Texas. R.O.T.H. rescues two Utility Bots he has befriended from a H.O.U.N.D. and then notices Texas driving by. Texas is about to rope the Enforcer Droid, which will guarantee him the trophy, but realizes R.O.T.H. is more important. Junior realizes Texas is trying to get ahold of R.O.T.H. and sends out a KaneCo Ultra Golem to stop him. He ropes R.O.T.H. and the other Burners show up to help him fight the Golem. Texas finally apologizes to R.O.T.H. and asks if they can be friends, which the bot accepts, moving Texas to tears. The Mama's Boys enter the fray to stop the Burners, and Junior is about to blast Texas when he runs into a wall. Junior is angry that Texas destroyed his rodeo, and when he puts down R.O.T.H. the Utility Bots start shooting him. The Burners head home. Texas is now busy cultivating his friendship with R.O.T.H. and the Utility Bots, and the other Burners give him a handmade trophy, the R.O.T.H. Cup, to make up for not winning the rodeo and for remembering who his friends are. Texas, inevitably, raises eyebrows when he begins to call other inanimate objects, like wrenches, his friends. Credits *'Written by:' Darrick Bachman *'Directed by:' Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas / Referee Bot / Comm / Attendant''' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Tara Strong - Lizzy **Richard Christy - Junior / Mama's Boy ** ? - Fabian Trivia Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes